Pipes, in or out of the ground, are often needed to be cut internally in order to seal off the pipe. A variety of apparatus, kits, and methods exist for internally cutting pipes. However, these apparatus, kits, and methods often are difficult to use or apply. Such issues may include one or more of the following: difficulty in using the apparatus to cut varying sized pipes, difficulty in centering the apparatus in a pipe, difficulty in securing the apparatus to a pipe, difficulty in abutting a cutting member of the apparatus against a pipe, difficulty in driving a cutting member of the apparatus against a pipe, difficulty in protecting a cutting member of the apparatus in the event of excessive force during cutting a pipe, difficulty in removing the apparatus from a pipe, or one or more other difficulties.
Apparatus, kits, and methods are needed to reduce or eliminate one or more issues of one or more of the current apparatus, kits, and methods for internally cutting a pipe.